


Promise

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Peril, Violence, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: The Mandalorian assists a girl on a local planet and realizes she's blind. She insists on him coming home for dinner, where he meets her dying mother. He can't help but fall for the sweet milky eyed girl.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 27





	1. The Meeting

(Y/n) was on her knees in the market district after a rather rude civilian bumped into her, causing her to drop everything she was carrying. She had almost all the ingredients she needed to make dinner for herself and her sick, departing mother. As she felt around she listed off her belongings under her breath as she gathered them back into her arms,  
"Rice, corn, beans, pan bread, my purse..." She felt around the ground around her, searching for the familiar feeling of rough leather stitched together with twine under her fingertips. "My purse...." She felt nothing around her but coarse dirt and grass. "My purse! That man took my purse!" She shouted, standing up, facing the direction she remembered him running off in.  
She listened around her. Only one or two, probably older women by the sound of it, gasped, but no one seemed to care at all. She sighed, and turned away from the market, reorienting herself in the direction of home. It wasn't hard for her to find. A somewhat long walk through the woods, but simple. Walk straight until she felt a huge boulder in front of her. From what she was told, it was nearly double her height. A close friend of hers used a chisel fashioned from an old, dull knife crudely carve out the word "home." It wasn't the braille (y/n) was used to, but she knew she was in the right spot.   
When she made it to the boulder, she would turn left, and continue straight until she heard the rush of a river. once at the river she would follow it all the way down until it was just a trickle in a pond where her house was.   
As she walked away from the boulder, she picked up the sound of a fast pace crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs behind her. It didn't sound like an animal from this part of the planet. The steps were too heavy. The footsteps were accompanied with a heavy breathing that was...modulated?  
"Ma'am!" She heard a man's voice behind her, still a distance away.  
"Huh!?" She asked, almost in a panic. The voice got closer and sounded softer.  
"Ma'am. Your purse. The man dropped it as he ran away. Well, he dropped it after I stopped him and threatened him, then he ran away." He held the coin purse out to her. "Ma'am?" He noticed she wasn't quite facing him and he reached his other hand to her shoulder and she took a step turning to face him. As he examined her, me may admit, beautiful features, he noticed her eyes had a cast of milky white.   
"Oh. You're blind?" He asked, taking her hand in his, placing the purse in it.  
"Yes. I went blind when I was almost 6." She said, tucking the purse away. "Thank you, so much for this. I'm so grateful for you. My mother is sick and this is all we have and- please, won't you join us for dinner."  
"I can't. I-"  
"Please. I insist. This is the only way I can repay you." She pleaded. He sighed quietly to himself.  
"Ok. I'll come." He said. "Where is your home?"  
"Umm. That big boulder. Where is it?" She asked.   
"Right in front of you. Well, maybe 20 feet away." He said.  
"Oh. Well my house is this way." She said, turning around. She began to walk away and he wanted to ask her so many questions and she wanted the same thing. She could hear when he walked that he was not wearing normal clothing and based on his voice wasn't entirely sure he was human. He could be a Duros or a Kel Dor using a respirator, but she wasn't sure. He walked behind her, watching her and noticed a large root sticking up from the ground.  
"Watch out!" He said grabbing her arm.  
"Is that the root? I used to trip over it all the time, but I know to stick to the left side of the trail now. I guess I forgot having a guest walking with me."  
The continued to walk in silence until his curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to ask some questions.  
"So. If you want to go somewhere besides the market or somewhere that you're used to, how do you do it?"  
"I have a wolf."  
"A loth wolf?"  
"Not that big, He reaches my waist. He was given to me by an organization that domesticates them and trains them to help people with disabilities. I do have a ship and a droid that helps me get where I need to go. My wolf, Naalnish, knows how to take me to many of the places I go on other planets."  
"Wow. That's really interesting. I didn't know that was a thing."  
"Yeah. I'm glad I have him. When my mother passes, I'd be so lonely if I didn't."  
"What about your father?" He asked.  
"He passed away about 5 years ago. He was older."  
"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose parents."  
"You do?" She asked.  
"My parents were both killed in an attack on my town when I was a child, Around 8. I was taken in my a family of Mandalorians as one of their own when . They raised me. I'm grateful to them."  
"So you're a Mandalorian. I remember seeing pictures when I was little." She giggled. "I was trying to figure out what you were. I can hear your armor."  
"I guess I didn't do a good job at sneaking up on you did I?" He laughed. "Good to know. I'll be quieter next time." He gently punched her shoulder.  
"Hey! You nearly scared the shit out of me last time." She laughed along with him.   
"Sorry sorry! I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
They didn't stop talking the entire 20 minutes it took to get to her home. Finally, they reached the pond with a small dock that extended out into the water and a cottage next to it with a stone pathway. Naalnish was out in the yard, sleeping next to an old stump where someone would chop wood, the axe still sticking out of the block. It looked weathered like it hadn't been used in years. The wolf woke up, wagging his tail as he stood and trotted over to (Y/n)'s side where he nuzzled her hand, letting her know where he was.  
"This is Naalnish." She said affectionately petting his head. "Naalnish this is...I don't think we ever exchanged names. I'm (Y/n)." She held her hand out for him to shake.  
"I'm...Dyn." He said, taking her soft hand in his gloved one. The leather was rough, but still softer and more workable.   
"Let's head inside and I'll start dinner. You must he tired if you've been bounty huntil all day." She giggled. He chuckled at her naivety and followed her inside.   
"Hi mom." (Y/n) said, walking up to her mother who was old and frail with long, silver, wiry hair, wrinkled skin, and long bony fingers.   
"Welcome home dear." She said, wrapping her hands around (Y/n)'s healthy ones. "Who is this?"  
"Someone stole my purse from me in the market district. He got it back for me." She said.  
"Oh." She sighed. "What a wonderful man you are. Please stay for dinner."  
"I already invited him, ma." She laughed.   
"Good! That means I raised you right."   
Her mother's comet made the whole room laugh. (Y/n) got to work preparing dinner which was done rather quickly with Dyn's help. She turned down the heat on the stove and added the last few spices.  
"Why don't we head outside for a while while it simmers?" She said, walking towards the side door. He followed her out onto the dock. The boards creaked under their feet as they walked.  
"Your home is beautiful." He said, as they stood on the end of the dock.  
"Thank you. I remember how much I loved to stare at my reflection in the water and sit on the end here. I'd dip my feet in and sit for hours reading a book or just thinking. I can still do that, but I only have one book that's in braille."  
"I have to leave this planet soon. I would like to come back and visit. Maybe we could sit here and I could read something to you." He said. (Y/n) smiled wide and her cheeks turned pink.  
"I would really love that." She said. She felt a gloved hand grasp hers. She could feel warmth, even though the leather. They just stood there, listening to the wind through the trees and the birds chirping, enjoying eachother's company. (Y/n) broke the comfortable silence.  
"So you wear a helmet all the time. When did you last take it off?"  
"I was young. The same time my parents were killed. Well, that was the last time anyone's seen me without it. I can't take it off."  
"Hm."  
"You went blind when you were 6. Do you remember your face?"  
"I still imagine myself with the face of a chikd." She said. "It's the only face of mine I know."  
"Well, you're beautiful." He said making her blush. "The most perfect I've seen."  
"I wish I could see your face." She said as he took her other hand as well.  
"I can paint you a picture." He said. "I have brown hair that's a little wavy and not very long, brown eyes, and..." He paused, bringing her hands up to rest on his helmet. "I can't take it off, but you can."  
She smiled a little, feeling the smooth, cold metal beneath her finger tips contrasted by the rough warm leather of his gloves cradling her hands. Gently, carefully, she removed the helmet and he took it from her, placing it on the ground next to him. He took her hands again and brought them to his face. She smiled.  
"Stubble." She giggled, making him smile. "And dimples."   
As she caressed his face, she felt a hand on her own cheek. Soft, but calloused, warmer without the gloves. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers moving a hand down to her chin. With it, he tilted her head back pressing a kiss against her lips. His stubble tickled her face as she ran her fingers through his hair, remembering the texture and the length. She bit her lip trying to hold back a smile.  
"Will you really come back?" She asked.  
"I promise."


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Din left (y/n)'s home after their first meeting, he thought he'd never return, but he later found himself setting a course to her home planet.

It had been a little over three months since (Y/n) had meet the Mandalorian bounty hunter Dyn Jarren. In the weeks since, her mother had passed away, leaving her alone with Naalnish. She was more lonely than she thought she'd be. Having someone with her in the house, even if they were just sitting in silence was something she missed. She found herself leaving for the market more often than she used to and more often than needed. Food would be going to waste, but she would still buy more, just for the social interaction.  
Winter on the planet had come and the days were cold, too cold for the market to be operational, so it shut down for the season. (Y/n) lay on her couch, leg dangling off the side, warmed up by Naalnish sleeping next to her. It was peaceful. The snow outside dampened the noises of the forest, making the landscape serene and quiet. Naalnish began to growl, snapping his head up towards the door.  
"Hey boy. What is it?" She asked. The wolf stood sniffing out the air, sticking his nose up to the window to peer out. If (Y/n) could see his tail wagging, she wouldn't be so scared.   
She heard a rapping on the door and slowly stood up walking towards it. She hadn't had a visitor in so long, she was trembling. Her mother could never offer much protection, but at least she wasn't alone. Her wolf was comforting, but was bred to be docile. She heard knocking again once she finally reached the door. Slowly, she opened it a crack, the cold air rushing in.  
"H-hello?" Her voice shook.  
"It's me." She heard a voice say as she felt her hand enveloped in a rough gloved one and brought up to a smooth metal helmet that was freezing to the touch. She smiled, bringing her other hand to pull it off and set it on the table by the door.  
"You came back!" She exclaimed.  
"I promised I would." He said, taken the slightest bit aback when she pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I know, but I worried about you being in danger. I've been praying for you."  
He was touched by her thoughtfulness. She felt goosebumps form on her arms and up and down her back.  
"Come in! It's so cold out." She said pulling him inside. "I already had a kettle going. I'll make you something warm to drink."  
"Thank you." His voice trailed off, noticing the emptiness of the house as Naalnish sniffed and snuggled him, wagging his tail. "Your mother?" He asked quietly and hesitantly.   
"She passed a couple of weeks after you left." She said sitting next to him as she carefully handed him a cup of hot mulled cider.   
"I'm sorry."  
"I was...somewhat happy when she went. She was always in so much pain and missed my father so much...now it's over and she's with him again."  
"That's a wonderful way to look at things." He said, pulling off his gloves setting them neatly on the table next to the sofa. He began to work at removing more of his armor.  
"It's helped me a lot." She said sipping on her drink. He stared at her silently taking in every beautiful feature. He watched as her lips captured the edge of her mug as she sipped her drink and her tongue lick the drop left on her lower lip. He remembered how her lips felt on his.  
"How long are you staying?" She asked.  
"A while." He said, snapping from his thoughts. She smiled. "I forgot something when I came in."  
"Hm?" She hummed, them felt his lips on hers.   
"I missed you." He said. She smiled and bit her lip, blushing.  
"Did you get any of my messages?"  
"I did! My droid read them for me. Unfortunately I have no way to respond. My special communicator broke and I can't get it fixed until spring when the business open up again."  
"That's ok." He said. She set down her drink and she could feel him move closer. "Would you ever leave your home and live somewhere else?"  
"I don't know. I've been here since I was a child and know my way around so well it might be difficult to be somewhere new, but I guess I could always learn."  
"You said you had a ship. Could you live on it?"  
"Yeah. It was kind of made to be lived on. It has a living space, a kitchen, refresher and all that. I knowy way around from spending time away on other planets. Visiting family and things like that."  
"Does it have a cargo hold?"  
"Yeah."  
"How big is it?"  
"I don't know. Big I guess." She laughed. "What's with all the questions?" She heard him sigh as he moved closer, taking her hand in his.  
"I don't want to leave you again. I want you to come with me. You have your wolf and your droid to help you, and you would have me. We can live on my ship and you can learn your way around. Or we can live on your ship and we...we can sell mine! I won't need it anymore and maybe we could even get a real home somewhere and-" He noticed himself rambling. "I know we've only known eachother for a short amount of time, but I've thought about you every day. Will you come with me?"  
"I...I mean there's nothing for me here anymore. I'm so lonely all the time." She said, thinking hard about his suggestion. "I don't see why not."   
"(Y/n)." He sighed a little, nervously. "Will... will you be my wife?"  
She was stunned. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. He realised his desperation may have been too brash and regretted ever saying anything.  
"This is so sudden I..." She struggled to find the words to say, but remembered how much she missed him. She loved him from the time he first kissed her on the dock and she thought she was being stupid and childish, but she now realised she wasn't. This was real. She smiled and nodded quickly, a wave of relieve washing over him. "Yes."   
He smiled wide and caressed her cheek with his hand, pulling her into a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he spoke.  
"I love you, (Y/n)." He said.  
"I love you too." She pulled him into a hug and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. They sat in silence for a while entangled together on the couch as the fire in the fireplace died. She smirked when a thought came to her mind. "You still owe me that book."


	3. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and (y/n) are settled on a new planet for the time being. (Y/n) decides to get to know her way around the market square, but is met with an unknown attacker.

"Darling?" Dyn whispered, waking his partner who was asleep at is side.   
"Hm?" She stirred awake.  
"I've got to get to work." He said sitting up and stretching. The beds on (Y/n)'s ship were much more comfortable than the cots aboard the Razor Crest. He had only been sleeping in the new environment for a few months and had no idea how he was able to sleep before. He stood to get dressed, the action pulling the blanket away from (Y/n)'s naked body. He watched as she groaned a little, pulling the blankets back to cover her.  
As he dressed, she gradually woke up, disturbed by Naalnish jumping on the foot of the bed when Dyn left the room for the kitchen. She listened as his boots clanked down the ladder and left the bed herself, getting dressed. Usually, she put her clothes back in one spot to be easily found or put them in a hamper, but this morning they were strewn about the floor. She was able to find her bra, but after a couple minutes of searching, she gave up and grabbed something new from the closet. She carefully lowered herself down the ladder and heard the clank of a mug of caf being set on the counter.  
"Finally awake?" He asked humorously, setting a mug in front of her. The weight of his hand on her back and the warmth from the mug made her want to fall back asleep.  
"Barely."  
"Well, I'm going into the village today. Carga said he's on planet and he can be found in one of the cantinas."  
"Oh, can I go with you? If we're going to stay here for a while, I'd like to get familiar with the place. Naalnish can learn how to bring me to places I'd want to visit more often."  
"Of course you can. This planet is quite safe. Rarely any scugs running around." He said, placing his mug in the sink. "I'm surprised Carga is even here. He usually picks to worst hell hole planets there are to meet."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"I was going to leave now, but I can wait for you."  
"It's ok, you can go. I think I'm going to take a shower anyways."  
"Alright. If you need me, I'm sure you can find me in whatever cantina I wind up in." As he spoke, he pulled his helmet on, his smooth, organic voice becoming raspy and modulated.   
(Y/n) walked through the market, hearing shouts of vendors and customers, hearing the clanks of dishes and cookware, smelling all different kinds of food being cooked. The streets were familiar to her, though she had never, ever, been there before. The smells and sounds reminded her of her home on her distant planet, nights with her mother, and of the first day she met Dyn. A couple of the shopkeepers realized she was blind and assisted her, like one older woman.  
"Hello, young lady. I see you have a guide wolf. I don't recall seeing you here before? Are you new to town?" She said. (Y/n) could tell her age from her voice.  
"Yes, I am. I live on my ship and I...my husband and I decided to dock here for a while." Though they had been married for a few months now, she had never spoken to someone, or have gotten to use the term "my husband" before. It almost went right over her head, but when the words left her mouth, it felt good, and butterflies filled her stomach. "I'm blind and I thought I would get used to the surroundings and train my wolf to remember key locations."  
"Well, here at my shop I sell herbs and spices. Don't be afraid to pick something up and feel it or smell it. If you can't identify something or if you need help, I'd be happy to help you."  
"Thank you so much! You're so kind. Every other market I've been to, no one offers me any help."  
"Oh, how shameful. Everyone could use a little kindness." The woman said, putting out new bundles of herbs for display.   
"I think I'll make my husband something for dinner." (Y/n) said, dusting her hand over the boxes of herbs, selecting a bundle. She felt the plant between her fingertips, bringing it to her nose to take in the scent. "This is...thyme? Am I right?"   
"Yes, you are." She said. "Let me wrap that up for you." The woman took the herbs and wrapped them up in paper, tying it up with a piece of twine.  
"How much?" (Y/n) asked, reaching into her coin purse.  
"Take it."  
"I can't. I-"   
"Please. It's a welcome gift."  
"Thank you." She said, gratefully into taking the package, tucking it into her satchel. She bid the woman farewell and gave Naalnish a command, rewarding him with a treat before walking away. She stopped at a few other stalls, and was met with the same kindness as the first woman she met. She had everything she needed to make dinner and was ready to head back to the ship and get thing ready.  
"Ok Naalnish. Time to head home." She said, scratching behind his ear. "Naalnish. Home." She commanded. Naalnish perked up and sniffed around. He knew where the ship was and began guiding her through the town. He took her through the market and down some alleyways. (Y/n) guessed as to where he was taking her guessing by the sound. There was no hustle and bustle of the town their footsteps. In the distance, she heard shouting, unlike what was normally heard in the market. It was a man's shouting and it sounded fearful. Quick footsteps came running up behind her.  
"Hey. Get away from me!" Someone shouted. Whoever shouted, brushed passed her, knocking her back. The man who he was running from grabbed (y/n) mistakenly and she felt cold metal slicing into her flesh, digging deep into her side. She screamed out in pain as it tore through her, the blade feeling like ice as it withdrew from her body. The man stumbled back, looking at Naalnish then back to (y/n) who was clutching her side.  
"Oh no... I'm sorry." He said, running away. Naalnish barked and growled tearing the leash from her grasp and took off barking and snarling after the assailant.   
(Y/n) fell to her knees, clutching her side, and collapsed onto her stomach. She groaned, trying to form words as she dragged herself out of the alleyway in the direction of the market. Blood poured from her side and covered her hands, a smear on her face from where she wiped a tear.  
"H-help." She cried, her weakening arms shaking as she continued to drag herself across the dirt. "Please... Someone... Help." She heard a woman gasp.  
"Oh! Honey!" It was the same old woman who she had first met. "Someone, get help!" She shouted, kneeling down next to her. Her call alerted others in the area, and more ran to her side. A man picked her up and the woman ushered him into the house.   
"Dyn..." She groaned, too quietly for anyone to hear.  
"Lay her in front of the fireplace." The woman said. (Y/n) felt heat spreading over her cold body as someone lifted up her shirt exposing her midsection. The woman was pressing a wet cloth to her skin, wiping away the dirt and blood. A doctor arrived shortly after someone had run to find him.  
"What happened? Who did this to her?" He said, sticking a needle in her arm.  
"I don't know. She's blind. She has a wolf, but he must have run away." The woman said, now kneeling by her head, patting her forehead with a wet cloth.   
"Dyn..." She groaned again.  
"What is she saying?" The doctor asked.  
"I don't know. Honey, speak up." She said gently patting her cheek to keep her awake,  
"My husband."   
"Where is he?" The man who carried her in asked. "I can go find him."  
"I don't know....a cantina...he's..." She coughed. "A mandalorian."  
"I'll find him." He said, leaving the house. He ran to the most popular cantina in the town and burst in the front door. "Mando!" He shouted. "Has anyone seen a mandalorian anywhere?"  
No one answered, but stared at him for a minute before going back to their business. He left for the next bar which was pretty much the only shady place in the entire town. Again, he burst through the doors yelling for help, looking for a mandalorian.  
"Would you keep it down?" A man wearing a helmet and a long cape facing the bar. He turned around and was just the man he was looking for.  
"You! You're a mandalorian."  
"Yeah. And you don't look like any guild member I've ever seen. What do you want?"  
"I need help. I-"  
"What's your pay?"  
"Wha-? No, I don't have any money. You-"  
"Then get out of here. I'm looking for work."  
"Your wife. She-" He was cut off by the Mandalorian turning to him as if he were going to attack.  
"What about her?" He growled.  
"She's been stabbed! Now will you follow me?" He exclaimed.  
"Take me to her." He said, rushing out of the bar. Dyn and the man ran through the town. It seemed like an unending journey for Dyn, but they finally made it to the house. There were drops of blood on the floor leading into the living room and by the fireplace, (y/n) lay on the floor, her skin pale.  
"Are you her husband?" The doctor asked.   
"Yes." He answered, trying to rush passed.  
"She'll be alright. Keep her off her feet until the end of the week."  
"You can stay here as long as you two need." The old woman said.   
"Thank you." Dyn said, crouching down next to (y/n). "Hey." He whispered, running a finger across her cheek. Her eyes gently fluttered open.  
"Dyn." She smiled weakly.  
"What happened?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
"A man was running from someone who was going to hurt him. Whoever he was running from stuck me instead. Naalnish took off after him.  
"I'm sorry, darling. I should have been with you."   
"It's ok." She said. "Otherwise, I had a wonderful day." She tried to laugh, but it hurt to much. The attempt left her groaning in pain. Dyn looked around the room and realized they were alone. (Y/n) heard the clank of his helmet set on the floor and felt his warm lips press a kiss on her forehead.  
"You're going to be alright."


	4. The Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) stays home in her childhood cottage while Din is away. While he's gone, an enemy comes for revenge and he'll get it through (y/n).

Months had passed since Din had returned to (Y/n)'s home after the fateful evening they met. They had gone through a lot together. Nothing exciting, but (y/n) had never thought she'd ever meet someone who'd accept her for who she was and when he swept her away to the far reaches of space, she never thought she'd step through the door of her childhood home again, yet here she was, preparing a new experimental meal for herself. Her droid helped her with the oven and reading the recipe. Everything went well, but how the meal turned out to be a disaster was a mystery. Too much onion? Too little seasoning? She couldn't figure it out. As she put her hands on her hip, she heard her communicator ding.  
"Hey. It's me. Can I come over for a little while?" The computer read aloud in an automated voice. "Message from Skyltri - Next door."   
(Y/n)'s fingers graced over the keyboard, feeling the braille beneath her fingers and types out her answer as the computer read back what she had typed.  
"Sure. Trying to cook. Not going well."  
(Y/n) had never had friends before. She never left her home rather than to go to the market since her mother required so much care. Since the time that her and Din decided a home would be nice to settle down and returned to the cottage she had really opened herself up. She met Skyltri who was the daughter of a popular writer in the galaxy. She had decided to come to (Y/n)'s home planet to escape from all the fame and fortune of her father and struck up a rather close friendship with (Y/n). She lived about a 10 minute walk away through the woods.  
While waiting for her friend, she grabbed Naalnish's cold food dish from the floor by the door, thankful he didn't push it somewhere around the house with his eager, hungry snout. He had run off as he usually does this time of day when his master was settled in for the night but came running as soon as he heard the metal clanking of his kibble hitting the bowl as (Y/n) filled it with the door wide open. As Naalnish came trotting up, she could hear her friends footsteps as well.  
"Hey! How are you?" Skyltri said, gently taking one of (Y/n)'s hands. She placed something smooth and rectangular in it. "I brought you a book! I'd been telling my father about you and he had his newest book sent to a braillist so you could read it."  
"That is so thoughtful! Thank you so much, Skyltri. I can't wait to read it. Make sure you thank your father for me."  
(Y/n) and Skyltri talked for about an hour, until sunset. They laughed and laughed about how horribly dinner had come out and talked on and on about their lives and how different they were.   
"Sorry about your dinner." Skyltri said. "Want to come over to my place. Deverik is a really good cook, or we could pick up something on the way there. I hate for you to be alone all night."  
"No that's ok. Din should be home any day now and I want to be here when he gets here. Thank you though."  
"No problem. Have a great night." She said, giving (Y/n) a hug before beginning the walk home. As (Y/n) began to clean up the kitchen, she sent out a quick message, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Not that he didn't care, in fact seeing her messages made him smile to himself, but he was so busy.  
"Hi, love. Going to bed soon, Skyltri stopped by. Gave me a book in braille. Going to read some of it before bed." The computer spoke as she typed. She was washing the dishes when she heard a screaming coming from the front door.   
"(Y/n) help! Please help me open the door!" It was Skyltri's voice. She couldn't tell what the panic was all about but she was screaming for the door to be opened. She rushed to the door and fumbled with the knob trying to open it.  
"Skyltri? What's wrong?" She asked. She tried to get it open, but something was jammed against the knob on the other side. She heard screaming, thudding, and commotion on the other side and heard the door slamming loosely within the frame. The screaming stopped. "Skyltri?" No answer. She heard one last thud. Everything was silent. "Skyltri!" She called again. Panicked.   
"Knock knock knock"  
"Who is it? What do you want!" She called in a thorough panic. Naalnish had run off again after eating his dinner- she was completely alone.  
"I've been watching you." A male voice responded. (Y/n) stood there in shock and fear as she felt a chilly burst of air hit her neck and she realized the side door leading out to the docks was still open from her wolf's dinner. She dashed towards it, tripping over the food dish the wolf had pushed around while eating, but made it to the door, slamming it shut, locking both locks. Just as she did so she heard a loud banging on the door in front of there. She had beaten her stalker to it by a split second. She thought to call her droid, byt it was powered down in the charging port corner from a dead battery.   
Again, she stood unmoving by the door, listening for a sign. She heard nothing. Still nothing, then a loud chirp from her communicator and a modulated voice.   
"Lost connection to server." It said. (Y/n) rushed to it and picked it up, pressing the button on the side to select what she wanted read. She tapped around on the screen. "Communication server down. Please connect before sending and receiving messages."  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what had happened to her communicator. She thought and thought before it came to her. She laid on the floor and put her ear to the wooden boards listening for the whirring of the heater running. It wasn't there,  
"He cut my power." She whispered to herself. Carefully, slowly, she walked to the front door, still protected by the barrier between them as she called out. "What are you doing? What do you want?" She called, her voice shaky.  
"Why don't you come to my house?" He answered. "Deverik is a good cook. I hate for you to be alone all night." (Y/n) listened, mouth agape. "Good friend, she was. Her screams were music to my ears and her flesh was practice for my blade." A terrible screeching sound could be heard from the door as he dragged what she assumed was a knife across the small glass window of the door.  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise! Just, please, leave me alone! I'll give you anything you want. I have money." She called, a tear slipping from her eye.   
"That's not what I wan't. I want to hunt you, just like I hunted your friend." He said, peering at her through the window. "A shame you can't see her right now, riddled with holes in her stomach and chest, blood pooling around her on your doorstep."  
(Y/n) rushed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her and drawing the curtains shut. She collapsed on the floor, tears falling from her face as she sobbed. She sobbed through the sound of the unknown predator. She had to survive this. She *had* to. An idea came to her. Cautiously, she made her way back to the living room, shutting all the curtains in the process, then, when they were all shut, felt around the walls of the kitchen for the fire alarm. It was loud enough that it could probably be heard for a couple miles. She hoped. Her small bedroom was in the back of the house. She tiptoed through the door and listened at the window. She could hear nothing, and with a stretch of faith, opened the window as quietly as she could, pressed the test button on the alarm, and threw it as far as possible. Within seconds she heard footsteps running to the source of the sound to hastily turn it off.   
When she heard the predator she bolted to the front of the house, opening and closing the front door behind her and bolted out into the woods praying she wouldn't trip. She could hear the alarm behind her shut off and within a few seconds, a blaster bolt whiz by her head, hitting the tree. Her thoughts rushed. It sounded solid. A slug maybe. Most likely single shot. He had to reload. Din taught her enough. She had time. Not enough time to flee. She ran back towards the house, bumping painfully into the post on her front porch. She could hear the man behind her as she dove through the door. The rifle discharged and she felt an instant, searing pain in her leg. She collapsed onto the floor, screaming out in pain as she clutched her leg. She heard his slow, taunting footsteps approach when she remembered the door was wide open and she scrambled forward. He watched her, dashing up the steps, stopping her from closing the door. They fought against eachother and in the process, managed to jam his knife into her shoulder. She kept fighting. When (Y/n) got to her feet, she slammed the weight of her body against the door, shutting him out, quickly locking the door.  
"Why are you doing this?" She cried, clutching her shoulder. "Why me?"  
"Your husband has hunted enough of my men, enough of my family. It's his turn to suffer."   
Tears flowing, her body shaky, she dragged herself back into the bathroom where she had hid before. A shaky hand opened the cabinet, feeling around for a roll of gauze. As she sat on the edge of the tub, wrapping her leg and shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding she remembered something. The Razorcrest. Din had elected to take her ship on his most recent mission because of it's maneuverability. Then, she remembered something else. She remembered him telling her once that his ship is alarmed. If it's set off, it will alert him personally.  
"The hook in the kitchen." She thought aloud. "That's where he keeps the entry keys. The keys can set off the alarm."  
The bathroom door squeaked open and she tiptoed into the living room and through to the kitchen, irritably kicking Naalnish's dish out of the way, praying he doesn't decide to come back for fear he'd be shot. She felt around the wall to the key hook, feeling for the metal fob for the Razorcrest. She found it. Thank the maker. She pressed the raised button a million times over and over again.  
Din sat in the cockpit of (Y/n)'s ship, leaving Carga for his next hunt. A simple one that shouldn't take him more than a day. The ship was quiet save for the soothing roar of the engines. An alert went off on his gauntlet.   
"Hm?" He looked at it. "My ship's alarm?" He grabbed his communicator he used to send messages to (Y/n)."  
"Everything ok? Is the alarm on my ship going off?" He typed and hit send. He read her message from earlier. It had been sent almost two hours ago. He noticed another message had come through from an unknown source code.   
"It's my turn to hunt." It all it read. Din's heart stopped.  
"(Y/n)!" He'd never calculated a jump to light speed so quickly in his life.  
(Y/n) sat on the floor of the bathroom, listening to the alarm on the ship, hoping someone, anyone would hear it.  
"You can't run." She thought aloud to herself. "He's expecting you to run. He'll kill you. The ship is too far. You can't make it. You can't fly without the droid. You can't hide. He's getting impatient. He'll break in and kill you. Best case scenario he doesn't find you and you bleed to death. You could hide under the porch. It's small and he may not see you. But it's cold out. You're cold, and you're sweaty from the adrenaline. You're running out of time. When will Din get here? Sooner or later he is breaking in here." She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I can't run, hide, or wait...I have to kill him."   
She stood, limping to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the wooden block, then limped to the front door, pounding on it to get the predator's attention.   
"I can do this all night." The man said, tapping on the other side of the door. "Just a matter of how long you want to wait. The more you panic, the more fun it is for me."  
"Come fucking get me." She said, gripping the knife tighter in her hand. There was silence on the other side of the door. "Coward!" She shouted. She hurried as fast as her injured leg would let her into the bathroom and locked the door. Outside, she could hear him hammering against the door to break it down. She huddled in the bath tub, still holding the knife tightly in her hand. She was getting dizzy. Her ears rang as shivers went down her spine. She was losing blood. The hammering at the door stopped. At least, she thought it did. The ringing in her ears was getting so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts. He was so quiet. So quiet she didn't hear him crawl in the window behind her. She was so focused on listening for the door in front of her that she didn't think. He was mumbling to himself, something about making her scream. He huddled close behind her. He whispered something that made him chuckle to himself. She could feel his breath on her neck as he laughed. She spun around, swinging the knife and plunging it into him. She didn't know what she hit, but *he* was screaming.  
She shakily stood up again, limping away from the bathroom and into the living room. He composed himself, pulled the knife from his knee and hobbled after her, lunging at her back, knocking her to the ground. He kicked her hard in the back and stomach as she rolled onto her back. He straddled her and she felt the wet blade against her throat. Without a thought she swung at him, smacking him in the nose. As his hands flew to his face, he dropped the knife, which she grabbed. One of his hands pinned down her's holding the knife and the other wrapped around her throat. He was crushing her.  
She struggled for air, her free hand pushing at his face, beating at his chest to try and pry him off of her. He irritably pushed the knife from her hand so he could use both to strangle her. Her hearing came and went and, on the verge of passing out, reached for the knife just out of her reach. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as her fingers touched the handle. It inched closer to her as she reached, her hand finally wrapping around the handle. She positioned it in her hand and plunged it into the side of his neck, the tip of the blade tearing out the other side. He gasped as her hand dropped to her side. Blood spurted out of the wounds on his neck as his heart beat, some pouring onto her before he collapsed onto her, lifeless. With all the strength she had left, she pushed his body off of her, panting to catch her own breath.  
20 minutes passed before, she heard the whir of a ships engine overhead and another 5 while Din made his way to the cottage.   
"(Y/n)!" He called running to the door. His heart stopped again when he saw the lifeless body of Skyltri on the ground in front of the porch. "(Y/n)!" He called again, rushing to the beaten door. It was still locked. He pulled out his blaster and shot the hinges in a few places and kicked the door in. Laying on the floor was the lifeless body of some strange man in a congealing puddle of his own blood, a kitchen knife next to him. A few feet away, huddled against the couch after scrambling away from the body was (Y/n), her body trembling with fear and adrenaline. The bloodied knife she downed her assailant with was still clutched in one hand. Din rushed to her, kneeling at her side and taking her into his arms, wrapping his hand tightly around her wrist to prevent her from cutting him. She was out of it, letting out a scream of panic and pain as he disturbed the wounds he failed to take note of. She weakly fought against whoever was putting his hands on her.   
"Stop!" She cried. "Leave me alone! Please! I'll do anything!" Her plea was made in a long drawn out wail.  
"Shh shh shh! It's me, love, it's me."  
"Din." She whispered, reaching her free hand out to caress his face and stroke the beskar he wore on his chest. "Din. I...I...I killed him." She sobbed is repentance for what she'd done.  
"Yes." He answered softly.   
"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him." She continued to sob.  
"Give me the knife, (y/n)." He said wrapping his hand around her clenched fist.   
"No. No, no, no." She stammered.  
"(Y/n), it's ok. Let go of the knife."  
She released her grip and he tossed the object aside, leaning back away from her to look as her wounds.  
"You're hurt. Bad." He said. "I have supplies on my ship." He brought his wrist to his mouth. "Cara. Meet me at the Razorcrest."  
"She's here?"  
"She was helping me. Unfortunate it's under such circumstances that you get to meet her."  
"Ah! Please be careful." She yelped as he tried to pick her up. "He shot me."  
"I see that."  
It was thankfully only a short walk to the Razorcrest, two minutes maybe, and by the time they arrived, Cara had pulled out a cot for The Mandalorian to set (Y/n) on.   
"Help her get her bottoms off so I can dress that wound while I get the supplies I need."  
"Ok." A woman responded. "So you're Mando's girl, huh. I'm Cara."  
"Yes. He's told me a lot about you."  
"Really? Because he only mentioned you today." Cara said, noticing the confusion and hurt on (Y/n)s face. "Oh I don't mean it like that. I mean I'm always nagging him to go flirt with the local girls on the planets we wind up on, but he always groans. Now I know why."  
"Well I'm glad he doesn't take you up on the offer." She tried her best to laugh. Cara examined her leg.  
"Uhh, Mando? You might wanna see this."  
"What is it?" He asked, entering the room, supplies at hand. He looked at the wound on (Y/n)'s leg. The metal slug was still embedded in her thigh. "Kriff." He muttered to himself. "Cara. Run to town and get a doctor. I can patch her up, but she'll need more bacta than I have."  
"Got it." She said, jogging out of the ship.  
"I have to get this out." He said, removing his helmet to kiss her forehead. "Were running out of time and I can't stop the bleeding with it there."  
"No no no no no." She cried. "Please just wait for the doctor."  
"We don't have time, love. I'm sorry." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll be quick. I promise."  
Din grabbed a small pair of angled pliers from the med kit he had brought with him and gently brushed his thumb over the wound before resting his wrist on her leg to steady himself.   
"Ready?"  
"Mmhm." She responded, squeezing her eyes shut, biting her lip. He had held the pliers in his hand to warm them up before plunging them gently into her flesh, grabbing for the metal slug. She cried in pain, bunching her fists at her side as the tool dug into her. She felt surprising relief when he removed the foreign object, but the blood gushed again. He grabbed a rag, applying a decent amount of pressure, but not enough to hurt her. The bleeding stopped and he applied the only bacta patch he had.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok." She said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."  
"No." He sighed, sitting on the cot next to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I brought this upon you. I knew what would happen, that you could be in danger, if you married me, and yet I asked you. In my culture, like many others, marriages are supposed to last a lifetime, but if you wish, I understand if you want to leave me. I've brought you far too much trouble." He took her hands softly in his. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry."  
In disbelief at his words, she used the rest of her strength to sit up. She raised her eyes to look at him, well through him.  
"Do you really think I would ever leave you?" She asked, resting a weak hand on his cheek. "I love you, Din, so much. I don't care how much danger I might be in if I stay. The last year of my life with you has been better than the last ten. I never knew I could feel so happy, but when I'm with you I do. I don't know where I'd be without you."   
She ran her fingers through his hair, the familiar softness and length, and brought her lips to his. As she leaned into the kiss, his hand cupped her dace and all the pain in her body seemed to melt away into his fingertips.   
"I'm never leaving you by yourself again." He whispered against her lips. "I promise." 


End file.
